


a handful of moments

by bandable



Series: nct works [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT3, Pining, Short, Texting, idk what this is, mix of a text fic and a regular fic, sorta - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/bandable
Summary: huang renjun and lee jeno are both falling for the boy with the pretty smile, na jaemin.aka; i haven't written anything in 12 years and this is what i ended up writing.





	a handful of moments

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh, so i seriously haven't written anything in forever?? college has been a wild ride and adding trying to work on top of it has made it so i have very little time to write, but i saw this prompt and was inspired so ! here we are
> 
> hopefully you all enjoy it!

renjun had met jaemin at their student orientation before the school year had begun. they had sat next to each other and with their very limited knowledge of what the hell they were doing, enrolled in classes together, making sure they had at least one together so they would have at least one familiar face when classes began.

renjun, from the beginning, had been enthralled by jaemin. he was younger by him by a couple months, and always so... bright.  he seemed to always have a smile on his face, and when he laughed, he laughed with his entire being. he, at the time, had a strawberry blonde colored hair, almost, and parted it to the side. renjun would deny it incessantly if anyone asked, but he 100% thought that the boy was fucking adorable. and not necessarily in an, "oh my god i wanna pinch your cheeks!" way, and more so, in an "oh my god i wanna hold your hand and cuddle with you and maybe kiss you, too." kind of way.

and the fact that renjun  _still_ felt this way after jaemin dyed his hair pastel pink and let him have a drink of his coffee ( _after_ renjun said he liked his coffee almost grossly sweet. jaemin had handed over his coffee with a grin and said, "try it! it's sweet, you'll like it." jaemin was a fucking liar.) was a miracle in itself. the fact that the feeling seemed to  _grow_ after jaemin dyed his hair pastel pink and let him have a drink of a coffee was unbelievable.

when the school year began, renjun would see jaemin every monday, wednesday, and friday in their 10:30 am literature class. renjun had thought that would be the only time he saw him, as they lived in different dorm areas, and were in different majors. (renjun was majoring in art and jaemin was majoring in theatre with an emphasis in dance.) however, after their second lit class, jaemin had grabbed his phone and put his own number under "nana!" and slid it back saying, "text me and we can meet up in the cafe later and get dinner together."

after that, they continued to hang out every day, and renjun had begun to believe that maybe jaemin felt the same way about him, in the way that he leaned into his personal space whenever he would laugh at something renjun would say, or in the way he'd steal renjun's food or drinks when they met for meals. thought maybe if he made a move it wouldn't end badly, especially not after jaemin spent the night at his dorm one night, and they cuddled while they watched disney channel original movies.

that is, until one day, jaemin asked if he could bring a friend to one of their meet ups. it wasn't as if renjun didn't think jaemin had other friends, or didn't think that jaemin  _could_ have other friends--he had his own friends outside of jaemin, too--it was just  _who_ it was. and how confused he made renjun.

his name was lee jeno. he was a freshman as well, slightly older than jaemin, but still younger than renjun. he lived on the same floor as jaemin, and the two were in dance classes together. he had dark brown hair and when he smiled, his eyes turned into little crescent moons, and that's where the problem began. when jeno smiled, it made renjun's heart skip a beat, in an almost identical way to how his heart skipped a beat when jaemin smiled.

not to mention that it was clear jeno felt a similar way about jaemin. he stared at jaemin when he laughed loudly at something they had said, the same way renjun stared. he would lean closer to jaemin when jaemin leaned into him, like renjun did. renjun couldn't help feeling sad, because the two would be perfect for each other. 

however, renjun had no actual reason to dislike jeno. in fact, it was the exact opposite. he really liked jeno, and so he couldn't come up with any way to tell jaemin to not invite him to the hang outs anymore. jeno was funny, kind, and attentive. it made renjun angry that he  _couldn't_ find a reason to hate him, because things would be so much easier if he could stamp out the feelings he had for him too.

but, he couldn't, and so instead, jeno became a constant in renjun and jaemin's lives when they were together. jaemin and renjun would still hang out by themselves quite often, especially because jeno was involved in a few clubs that met really often during the popular dinner hours. that being said, renjun and jeno would hang out by themselves as well, and became close to each other quickly. maybe it was because they bonded over their common infatuation with jaemin. maybe it was because they were more similar to each other than they had thought originally.

maybe the thing they had the  _most_ in common was how oblivious they were. jaemin wasn't stupid, he knew how both of the others felt about him ( _and_ about each other) but the two older boys were blinded by their own emotions to realize that not only did jaemin like them both, they both liked each other as well.

jaemin was perfectly fine with letting them seep into their stupidity for a while longer, to be honest, he found it quite hilarious. 

until, one day, renjun stopped showing up to their lunch dates.

-

"have you seen renjunnie?" jaemin asked jeno as he sat down across from him one winter afternoon.

jeno shook his head, eyebrows furrowed, "no. but he didn't text me earlier and said that he was working on a project for his final in one of his art classes. maybe he's working on that still." 

jaemin sighed, "he's been working on that project for almost a week now. it seems like i only see him in our lit class, and even then, he purposely shows up right before our professor does so i can't talk to him, and then he always has somewhere to be right after class gets out. it sucks, i miss him." jaemin pouted, and jeno's heart skipped a beat.

jeno nodded, shoving a fry into his mouth, "yeah, i haven't seen him that often either. he's avoiding me too. it's weird, i saw him a few days ago, and we were talking about... about a lot of different things and he just kinda... shut down? it was weird, i dunno, and now i haven't seen him since."

jaemin cocked his head in confusion, "what did you tell him that made him shut down?"

jeno's cheeks flushed and he started to stutter, "oh, ah, you see, it wasn't really anything... just--oh, look at the time! totally forgot there's a club meeting starting in ten minutes, gotta go! bye, nana!" jeno exclaimed, leaving his food behind as he tripped over himself and his bags to get away.

jaemin was confused for a moment before grinning. everything made sense suddenly. jeno must have told renjun that he liked jaemin, and renjun must have shut down and decided that the best thing was to back off and let them be together. but renjun was a dumbass and blind to see how jeno and jaemin felt about him back.

jaemin pulled his phone out and opened his messages, opening up "create a new chat"

 

_**dumbasses** _

**nana:**

****

**nana:** ur both dumbasses but its ok bc i like u both too

**renjunnie:** ??????????

**jeno** : !!!!!!!!!

**renjunnie:** oH

**renjunnie:** !!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "therapy" by all time low
> 
> sooo i hope u enjoyed this really short, shitty fic :-)
> 
> follow me on twitter! i promise i post quality things sometimes [@smallracha](https://twitter.com/smallracha)


End file.
